DAMMED!
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: This is a story with lots of Draco abuse. I dont know wether he should die or not but he might do. His daddy really doesent like him. Contains Themes of Rape and abuse. DM/LM Slash, if you dont like then dont read. Or do read then flame, I will laugh!
1. Why Me!

Damned chapter 1.

Draco lay on the floor bleeding, why had his father done this to him. Any excuse he got to beat the living daylights out of him he did so. Sniveling and crying in his own blood, nursing the many cuts a bruises that covered his body, in the middle of his own room which had been untouched. He wanted his mother though he knew she would not be coming to rescue him this time as she usually did when she though it was safe. As he closed his eyes to sleep on the uncomfortable floor from which he did not dare move, Draco went back to what happened that evening.

Draco had gone into his room to pack his belongings into His Trunk ready to leave for Hogwarts in a week's time and he had heard a knock at the door.

"Come." He shouted and the door opened to reveal his father standing in the doorway holding a folder.

"What may I ask is this Draco?" said the man in a stern tone as the boy stood on his toes to see from where he was standing what the front of the folder said with alas no luck.

" I don't know father." Replied the thin pale boy warily moving his eyes from the file to his elders face.

" You know Draconis, when I was your age I looked just like you, apart from your nose, that's your mothers. However I am starting to think that my brain was more advanced than yours. For this my son." He said throwing the file at Draco. " Is your record of this year."

The boy just stood still not daring to move even to pick up the booklet. He knew why his father was here. For his grades that year had not been the best and his behavior was such a disgrace of his family that he did not dare think about it.

" Now lets see what sis that document say. Ah yes, Continuous use of drugs on school premises, smoking in school grounds, Over 64 Detentions and daydreaming in lessons. Throwing Parties at which you fondled both your fellow female and male students and streaking through the school. Your grades are sickening to look at, Potions D, Defense against the dark arts A, Herbology G." The man paused for a few seconds to visibly suppress his rage. " Those are the better ones. Now may I add that your behavior is a disgrace to this family and to the Heir of the dark Lord."

At that point Narcisscia came to the door of the room.

" Lucius, its time we went. We need to get to that Zabini's soon or we will just be late and there will be no fashionable to it."

The sleek haired man turned towards his wife. " One minute darling I am just chatting to our son about his appalling behavior."

Narcisscia sighed." Well you will have to stop, we cannot be any later than we already are."

" I SAID WAIT!" he snapped swinging his heavily ringed hand in a back fist towards his wife. When it hit her in the side of the head there was the most awful crack. For a moment it just seemed like His mother was dazed but Draco knew something was wrong when she began to sway slowly and toppled to the floor where here head smashed against the table. That's when he knew it was over, her eyes did not close but stayed open staring at the ceiling until his father shut the door with a menacing grin on his face.

" Now as I was saying you are disgracing our family and I will not put up with it. You are going to be punished by my hand and your mother will not help you this time my son."

Smack, the first blow hit Draco on his cheekbone. It was his fathers wedding ring that hit him knowcki9ng him a little dizzy and confused. He felt his father grab his hands and tie them to one of the four posts on his bed so he was standing up. Then he felt rope around his ankles pulling them towards the wood behind them.

Suddenly all went too dark as the pale boy Blacked out lolling his head forward like a rag doll.


	2. Oh mercy!

Dammed 2

When Draco opened his eyes he saw what had happened to him and a slight change I his room. He had been bound by his wrists and ankles standing up to the corner of his bed, his father sat in an armchair by the fireplace in his room. In front of Draco there was a table with six sharp silver daggers resting on it, there was also six pots of colored potion. When he had finished surveying the surroundings he managed to utter a few words.

" Wh….Where am I?"

At this his father stood and turned to face his son.

" In your room Draconis, where do you think you are?"

There was something in his father's eyes that Draco could see, something that made his eyes look different, instead of being silvery gray his fathers eyes were piercing blue there was a hint of manic anger flashing through them.

" Why am I tied up father?"

Lucius approached him slowly, the leather of his bots and trousers squeaking against each other with every step. The long flowing hair waving in the time of his step like a platinum metronome it was almost hypnotic. This was strange as his hair was normally tied back In a Bottle green ribbon.

" Because Draco, you need to be punished, your grades and behavior are unacceptable. I will not tolerate it. You will be punished until I see fit."

Draco looked from the knives to his fathers face, is that what he himself would look like in a few years. It was hard to think about. Lucius had started to draw his wand; he waved it a few times.

" Accio Candle."

At this a candle came floating from the fireplace. Lucius ignited it and set it on the table next to the knives. He picked one from the table and held it in his long slender hands. Turning it over and over he stepped around the table until he was in front of Draco, who looked towards what his father was doing. At first Draco thought his father was going to stab him. However Lucius did not, instead he proceeded to unbutton Draco's shirt allowing the cold steel to brush against Draco's cheek and chest as he did so.

When the shirt was undone Lucius used it to the sides tucking it behind his sons back.

" What are you doing Father." Draco said as he began panicking his father was heating the blade up over the candle flame however he did not answer instead he turned to Draco still holding the blade over the flame.

" You see Draco, because you are so perfect on the outside. Not many people see the imperfections on the inside; you have such unmarked skin that anyone would think you could not be harmed. Well you see Draco I am going to cast those imperfections onto your skin, then you will understand that nothing will change what a sly deceitful dishonest little bastard you are." At this Lucius grabbed Draco's waist and pulled it foreword so that his sons back was arched, Draco knew what was coming and closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain.


	3. A Fathers love

Damned: - chapter 3.

The love of a father.

The scream echoed through the mansion, piercing and haunting. No parent should have to hear their child scream like that let alone be the one to inflict such pain to cause it. Yet that is just what Lucious Malfoy had done, taking the heated dagger and placing it on his son's unblemished skin. Draco let his head hang forward as the pain started to subside. Looking down on his abdomen he saw the dagger shaped burn on his skin. He raised his head, chest heaving with panicked breaths, looking straight into his father's face.

"Why?"

Was the only speech he could muster, the pain was shooting through his shoulders where his arms had been tied above him. Draco had been constantly struggling against his bondings since he had woken up.

"Stop that Draco; you'll only hurt yourself more than is needed."

The stern tone of his father immediately causing the young blonde boy to desist.

"You asked why I was doing this. The answer is simple, as I have already told you; you need to be punished for your appalling behaviour."

Lucious started to remove another dagger from the table, this time rather than heating it up on the candle the tall blonde man dipped the point into the first vial on the small table.

"That was just a taste of what is too come my son."

His voice was mocking as he took a couple of steps towards the strung up boy until he was directly in front of him. Draco looked at his father's smug face, directly into those steely grey eyes and once again started to struggle. This time through fear. It pounded through his body mixing with the adrenaline that was keeping him so alert. He had never been this scared of his father. If that's what you could call him anymore, but it made no difference. The blade of the dagger moved closer to his chest. Draco was still staring into his father's cold grey eyes, pleading the only way he knew how.

Again a piercing scream shot through the mansion. Lucious had dragged the blade from one side of his son's chest to the other. The pink liquid caused the open wound to burn as if someone had poured molten lava into it. This made the boy writhe in pain and pull against his restraints. Suddenly Lucious pulled up his free arm and backhanded the boy across the face.

"You will NOT scream. You WILL take your punishment like a man."

Draco started to weep. It was all he could think to do; he never knew just how cruel his father could be. Especially to his own child.

The abuse continued for over two hours after this. Each potion had a different effect. One ate through the skin and muscle down to the bone like acid. The next made the skin peel back away from the edges of the wound. After that Draco went into a delirium that fogged his memory of the last part of this torturous ideal.

Draco came too as he thudded to the ground when his father cut the restraints holding him up. He didn't have the energy to try and escape, his body was wracked with pain. Once again his father's silky voice floated through the air.

"You will thank me for punishing you Draco. Though I am not quite through with you yet. I want to show you just how grateful you should be."

All that the boy could do was nod and whimper, he was nothing but a beaten and bleeding heap on the floor. The thought that his father still hadn't finished with him sent his eyes stinging and tears spilling down onto his cheeks.

This moment of weakness was when Lucious decided to strike, quickly bending down and grabbing a handful of his son's silky blonde hair and pulling him to his feet so that he was facing him at full height. The agony was showing on the boy's face and this excited the tall blonde man. He had restrained himself for too long and now he was going to have his way with the athletic boy.

At first Draco struggled when he felt his father's lips clamp down on his own in a bruising almost crushing kiss. But the man tightened his grip on the handful of hair he was already holding and wrapped his arm round the boys waist to pull his body closer, making it impossible to escape. Finally the older Malfoy relinquished his grip. Draco backed away until he hit the bedpost.

"What the FUCK was that."

"That my son is the beginning of me having my way with you. Now turn around."

Draco did as he was told, too weak to resist anymore.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Again the young Malfoy did as he was asked.

Lucious proceeded to pull out a long length of rope from his robes. He then tied his son's hands in place behind his back and pushed him to the side of the bed with a vice like grip on the back of his neck.

Draco was terrified; He thought his father was going to beat him. This was not what he was expecting at all. The hand gripping the back of his neck suddenly pushed his body down so his face was buried in the silk sheets, closely followed by his father's free hand reaching round to unbutton his black trousers and sliding them and his boxers down to his ankles.

"Father, STOP, I don't want this."

"I don't care what YOU want boy. I've been waiting for this for so long."

The elder wizard reached around and took his cock in his hand. Draco started to squirm and buck his hips, all the while shouting.

"NO, NO NO NO, NO!"

This only seemed to excite his father who continued to stroke his now growing member.

"Stop, Please father, let me go; you're hurting me, HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Draco was shocked to find a large ball shaped object thrust into his mouth as he opened his mouth to scream again. Then a tight strap fastened around his head to hold it into place. This muffled any attempt at vocal objection he managed to muster.

"Stop screaming boy."

His father spat out the words as he punched him on the side of the head. Lucius's quick and deft hand picked up a discarded dagger from the floor and held it to the boy's throat.

"I would suggest, my boy. That you stop your shouting and resisting or I may have to do something drastic."

Draco's body immediately stilled, his cries stopped as fear rushed to all of his extremities. Once again he started to cry, as the tears rolled down his face as his father once again stroked his cock to stiffness. He could feel how turned on the older wizard was as his own member was straining through his robes against the soft pale skin of Draco's ass. Lucious removed his hand from Draco's member and sucked his fingers slowly coating them with saliva, and lowering them to the tight virgin hole between his son's supple cheeks. At this intrusion Draco once again started to struggle and shout.

"NO NO NO PLEASE GOD NO!"

But Lucious held his head down so he couldn't go anywhere. The boys struggling was too no avail as his father's fingers probed inside in a less than gentle fashion. His sobbing did not lessen his need to do this, it only excited him more. To think that this blonde boy with his perfect body was being buggered against his will. He could feel his cock straining to be inside the boy, he could not resist any longer.

He quickly withdrew his digit from that tight supple ass, immediately conjuring a disrobing charm on himself and accio'd a bottle of oil to help things "ease in."

This was not going to be a slow and sensual event. It was going to be quick and animalistic. There was not going to be a second thought for the pain this would cause his small blonde victim. As the man quickly and deftly oiled his member and thrust it all the way into the boys opening. He herds the boy's scream of pain but he didn't care. Thrusting so hard he thought the small blond being with his tight, tight ass was going to break in half. The yelps and screams of pain were drowned out in his own moaning and gasps of breath. One hand was gripping the boy's hips with such force he knew he would leave bruises. The other pulling the bindings around his hands, pulling his body back. Lucious was almost there, ready to cum. His sons muffled sobs edging him closer and closer every second. Until finally he plunged himself totally into the hole he had violated and sprayed his seed into the boy, then collapsing on top of him in ecstasy.

After a few minutes he stirred, he could still feel the boy's body jerking with sobs underneath his body. The older wizard slowly raised himself up onto his hands and pushed his mouth to Draco's ear.

"This will not be the last time son. You will always be mine to use as I please. Remember that."

Lucious stood and removed his cock from his son's body. Then slowly and deliberately dressed himself and laughed. He removed the rope that was binding his sons arms then once again pulled the boy up to his feet by his hair.

"You are nothing but a piece of meat boy."

The words were spat into his face, before he was thrown to the ground. Draco waited to hear his father leave. The footsteps stopped at his bedroom door.

"Did you enjoy being used like a slut?"

Then the door closed and Draco could finally relax, He slowly brought his knees up to his chest and cried. He cried for what his father had done to him, for the torture he had endured as a so called "punishment", and for the loss of his beautiful mother who had always been a comfort to him and was no longer there.


End file.
